Pharmaceutical Love
by Marisoll96
Summary: AU where one of your otp gets their arm caught in the free blood pressure test at the pharmacy. (A/N I made a quick fanfic in between my morning classes hehehehehe hope you like!)


"Another Tuesday…"

The newly hired blonde sighed as she fiddled with her pen on the help desk. Lucy Heartfilia had just graduated from University to be a pharmacist and the only positions that were willing to hire her weren't the big pharmaceutical hospitals…no…it was Walmart.

"Cheer up, it's only another three hours till out shift is over." Chirped her coworker, Levy Mcgarden.

Lucy huffed as she continued fiddling with her pen. "That's easy for you to say, you've got plans after this!"

The little bluenette curved a smile on her face, "That's right! It's date night for me and Gajeel."

The blonde clanked her pen on the help desk and playfully rolled her eyes. How is Tuesday a date night? It was a weekday! But she was no one to judge for strange traditions, after all, today is her weekly visit to Starbucks.

"Do you think you can handle watching the desk for a bit? I've got to run to the manager for something."

Lucy spun her wheely chair around and nodded. What else was going to happen? Tuesday's were the slowest at Walmart. Despite it being the weirdest and hectic store, today there were hardly any customers. She couldn't complain though, the less there was, the less work that needed to be done.

"I'll be back in twenty-minutes." Levy informs, "If you see anything weird send me a snap of it!"

Lucy chuckled, "Always do."

The door slammed shut and now she was all alone in the room. She swirled her chair around to get a good look at the place. The walls were white and the tables a mint blue. Bags of medication were left on those blue tables and behind them were stacks and stacks of files.

"This place is kind of unorganized." Lucy thought to herself. She got up and headed towards the vanilla files and started fiddling through them. She began to fix them in the alphabetical order that they were supposed to be in.

"Scarlet goes here…Marvel goes behind 'S'…" There! All done!"

"Go do it Salamander! I dare yah!"

Lucy spun around to the new voice that came from behind the help window. She looked out only to see two boys gawking at each other. They were her age, maybe a little bit older, but they kept laughing and messing around with the over-counter medication.

"Alright, Gray, but after this we're even!" declared the pink-haired guy she presumed not to be Gray.

"Natsu, you broke the window of my car, of course we're not even." Gray retorted. "Now drink it, and no running to the water fountain either."

The pinkette was handed cough syrup by his friend. "Fine." He grumbled. He brought the plastic bottle to his lips and took three gulps of the medicine before he jerked it away from him. His eyes squint shut as he made a disgusted face. "Gah!" he groaned, "That was nasty!"

Gray now laughing from amusement simply smacked his buddy on the back and took the medicine away from him. "Wimp."

"Shut-up, I'd like to see you down it."

Lucy knew she had to speak up to the boys, but how? "Clearly they're idiots." She concluded in her mind, "But they can't be drinking unpaid medicine."

She stuck her head out of the help window, "Hey!" she shouted, "You guys can't be doing that, you need to pay for it!"

The boys looked up and froze, like a deer in headlights. "W-We...we're umm…"Stuttered Natsu. Then suddenly, Gray took off running into the other aisles, leaving Natsu behind. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" he yelled over to him, but received no response.

Lucy cleared her throat, bringing back the pinkette's attention. "You were saying?"

"I-I mean we were looking for…" he trailed off trying to find anything to save him. It wasn't until he saw the blood pressure test when an idea sparked him.

"We were looking for the blood pressure thingy!" he brightly smiled, exposing his canines.

The blonde raised her brow at him, "Really?"

"Yeah," he answered, "You guys have it so hidden here!" he walked towards the ancient machine and sat in front of it.

"Then what's that?" Lucy pointed to his hand, still gripping to the half drunken cough syrup.

"Oh that…" Natsu hesitated, "I'm sick." He began to cough in a fake manner, making Lucy grow annoyed.

"Well, you better pay for that when you're done with the machine." She sharply demanded. "And you press the red button to start and to finish your session." The blonde went back to her work with the folders as she left the stranger alone.

Natsu merely nodded as he stuck his arm into the machine. He was trying not to laugh from annoying the pretty pharmacist, but was also trying to think of how he'll get back at Gray. The bag began to mold onto his arm and squeeze tightly onto it.

Lucy could hear the machine beeping and began to wonder what those boys were up to. The two of them were cute, she admitted, but also dumb. "Why mess around at Walmart?" she wondered to herself. "It's a freaking store, for crying out loud."

Her thoughts popped from her mind when she heard a loud cry from outside the walls.

"HELP! LADY I'M STUCK!"

Lucy ran out only to see Natsu struggling to get his arm free. The machine continued its loud beeping as it suffocated his arm inside. He tried pulling his arm free, but his eyes filled with panic.

"What did you do?!" Lucy yelled at him as she went to his side. She began to pull behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Didn't you push the red button?!" Lucy scolded him like a child. She pulled as much as her scrubs would let her, but still felt no sign of release.

"I did! But I pressed it like, ten times." Natsu answered her back. Her eyes widened as she began to lecture him again. "This is an old machine! You can't go pressing it like crazy and expect it to work!" she growled.

"SHHH! Don't nag at me and just pull Harder!" Natsu ordered

"Don't tell me what to do!" she barked back, "If you didn't have to mess around here, you wouldn't be in this situation In the first place!"

"I'm going to be stuck here forever!" he whined, "Who's going to feed my cat? Who's going to be there when my little cousin grows up…" he over exaggerated. "Tell my father I love him."

Lucy tried not to laugh at the stranger. He was more of a drama queen then the girls in her old sorority. She continued to keep pulling him back when suddenly the compressor released him, sending the two flying backwards.

"Oomph!"

The blonde laid on the cold tiled floor as the pink-haired stranger fell on top of her. "Whoa…" Natsu muttered to himself. He could see every small detail of the blonde's face. She was quite attractive and she smelt of vanilla perfume. Lucy now flushed red from their falling, gave him the sharp look to get off her.

"Will you get off–".

"You have really pretty eyes…"

She blinked in surprise, never did anyone compliment her eyes. They we're a simple chocolate brown, the same as every other person in this world.

"Umm...Thank you?" she sheepishly smiled. "But you still need to get off me."

"Oh, Right. Sorry about that." He nervously coughed.

Natsu got up, helping the young pharmacist to her feet.

"Umm, thank you for that." He scratched the back of his head, trying not to blush from how attractive she was.

"No problem, that's my job." Lucy giggled at him making him chuckle.

"My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." He extended his hand for a shake.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." She took his hand for a gentle shake.

The two stood in front of each other in awkward silence. "I...um better get back to work…" Lucy finally said as she headed towards the pharmacy door.

"Hey wait!" Natsu gently stopped her by the arm. "What are you doing after your shift?"

"I'm going to Starbucks…" she nervously said, "It's my Tuesday tradition."

Natsu smiled at his perfect opportunity for a date. "How 'bout I treat you to it. As a thank you for saving my arm."

Lucy grew a smile on her face, "Yeah…that sounds fun! I could use some company."

"I'm the best kind of company! Shoot I'm the CEO of fun!" he joked, releasing his newly-met date.

Lucy laughed at him, "I'm off at seven, and I could meet you in front of the store?"

Natsu nodded his head, "It's a date."

"It's a date!" Lucy ended the conversation entering back to the office.

As the minutes and hours passed by, she couldn't help but get a little giddy over the date about to take place.

"Why are you so happy?" Levy smirked at her twitter-fated co-worker.

"Oh, nothing…" Lucy shrugged off, "I'll tell you tomorrow…"

Levy playfully shook her head, "You forgot to snapchat me."

Lucy spun around to face the blunenette, "What? You know?!"

"I saw everything. Remember? Security Cameras?"

Lucy groaned from embarrassment as she spun back around. "It's not a big deal, Levy…he just needed help."

"Sure he did…"Levy laughed and gestured at the clock, noticing Lucy her shift is over.

"Just don't forget to snap me on your date."

Lucy beamed a smile and grabbed her things. "Don't worry I won't!"


End file.
